supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Nephilims are the offspring of angels and humans. They have the grace of an angel and soul of a human. Nephilims are considered an abomination by their angelic uncles and aunts and are to be killed when one is brought into existence. Many Nephilims were sired by the 200 fallen Grigori that bedded with female humans or males, depending on what gender vessel the angel possessed. They were all wiped out by the infamously deluge, which flooded the earth and was known for being a part of Noah's Ark. Characteristics A Nephilim has the appearance of a human, even a soul, but they have angelic powers that differentiate them from ordinary humans. They can usually be told apart from humans by their grace mixed with a human soul. They have angel wings like their angelic parents as well. For a Nephilim to be born, it requires the life-energy of it's female mother. For an female angel, they have the chance of surviving a Nephilim's birth, but for female humans, death is insured unless angelic care is provided to prevent the human mother's death. When a Nephilim is born, they age differently from humans. They could age rapidly or age normally, but at a fast growth rate in just a few months. A Nephilim is considered one of the most powerful entities in universe due of being able to become stronger than it's angelic parents. The stronger the angel, the stronger the Nephilim, which is why this makes them extremely dangerous due of the power they possess. Like an angel, if a Nephilim's grace is extracted, they will lose their angelic powers and rendered at human levels, however, if they do not replenish or obtain their grace back, in just a few weeks, the Nephilim's body will slowly become sick and then die due of the imbalance of it's angelic and human heritage. A Nephilim can survive having its heart ripped out, however if the heart is destroyed, then the Nephilim will die. The anatomy of a Nephilim is identical to humans except for their grace and sacred blood. Types of Nephilims Nephilims are categorized into six sub classes, depending on the class of angel that sired them. This is how the differentiate and rank themselves in power. * Rephaim (Seraphim Sired) * Awwim/Elioud (Grigori Sired) * Emim (Dominion Sired) * Gibborim (Giant Heroes) Ophanim Sired * Anakim (Cherubim Sired) Known Nephilim Astrid (Nephilim).jpg|Astrid Cameron (Nephilim).jpg|Cameron Elihu (Nephilim).jpg|Elihu Helel 2.jpg|Helel (First Nephilim/Arch-Nephilim) Jack the Nephilim.jpg|Jack Kline (Young Arch-Nephilim) Jane.png|Jane Jeremy (Nephilim).jpg|Jeremy Samson (Nephilim).jpg|Samson Valdus (Nephilim).jpg|Valdus (Leader of the Blessed/Elioud Sired Nephilim) William (Nephilim).jpg|William * Astrid * Cameron * Elihu * Helel (Arch-Nephilim) * Jack Kline (Arch-Nephilim) * Jane * Jeremy * Kirk * Samson * Valdus (Elioud) * William Powers and Abilities Depending on how powerful their angelic parents are, the Nephilim will grow up to be stronger than them and hold unimaginable power. If they are sired by Higher Angels or Archangels, the Nephilim will reach at Archangel Level or beyond that. Nephilim Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence (Grigori, Seraphim, or Archangel): A Nephilim can reach at a Nigh-Omnipotent level, but they must be sired by a Higher Angel such as a Watcher, Seraphim,or Archangel. * Aetherkinesis: A Nephilim can manipulate a powerful energy known as the Celestial Element that flows through various planes of the universe or existence. It is pretty much the life-force energy that every living organism breaths like air. * Angelic Blood Consumption/Empowerment: A Nephilim can consume vast quantities of angel (Sacred Blood) as much as they like. Angel Blood is very dangerous to consume as it can kill a human who is not strong enough or is righteous. Since a Nephilim already has angel blood running through their veins, they have no need to fear any lethal effects and can consume the blood just fine. This bolsters their angelic powers. * Angelic Control: A Nephilim can control an angel's body, mind, and grace with a hand gesture, thought, or verbally. They can use this power to exorcise, harm or control them. ** Angelic Possession: A Nephilim can psychically link themselves through the minds of any angel and communicate or see through them. ** Angelic Tactile Exorcism: With a hand gesture, verbally, or mentally, a Nephilim can exorcise an angelic essence from their vessel and banish them back to their respective realm. * Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire Control): Unlike angels except for Seraphims, a Nephilim has the ability to manipulate holy fire and can use it to harm or trap angels. They are also immune to holy fire and can touch it without discomfort. * Angelic Immunity: A Nephilim's heritage is an angel/human hybrid. Unlike their angelic parents, a Nephilim is immune to angel warding, holy fire since they can manipulate it, walk over angel traps since they are not pure angels, and angel banishing sigil. A Nephilim can be killed by a standard angel blade unless it was sired by a regular angel up to a Dominion. a Watcher or Seraphim sired Nephilim can not be killed by an angel blade and must be killed by a angel sword or Seraph Blade. An Arch-Nephilim can only be killed by an Archangel Blade or their personal weaponry. * Photokinesis: Nephilims have the ability to summon and control clouds of light for various of purposes. They can create constructs or tendrils of light to harm or kill individuals. * Rapid Aging: A Nephilim is uniquely known for aging at a fast growth rate either by turning into a child or teens once they are born or remain as a child, but age faster in just a few months. * Weapon Manipulation: Nephilims has the unique ability to manifest a Flaming Sword that is made up of holy fire. ** Flaming Sword: A Nephilim can manifest it's primary weapon, a Flaming Sword, a sword that is ignited in holy fire. This weapon is capable of killing any angel except Full Level Seraphims or Archangels. * High Tier Angelic Powers: A Nephilim possesses the same angelic powers as regular angels but at a higher degree. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Radio: A Nephilim is vulnerable to angel communication and it causes them severe pain, however if the Nephilim learns how to control and use Angel Radio then this will on longer harm them. * Angelic Wrath State: If a Nephilim is provoked in such a harsh way, it will unleash it's fury and immense dormant power. During this state, a Nephilim can reach high levels of power that could surpass powerful entities. The drawbacks are that a Nephilim will be left exhausted or blackout depending on how much power they exerted. * Grace Extraction: Like any angel, a Nephilim can have theirs extracted and render them at human levels. Unlike an angel, in just a few weeks, the Nephilim will die if they do not replenish their grace and slowly their body will get sick and then die due of the imbalance of their angel and human heritage. * Magic: Magic can harm or restrain them, but it will have a much greater affect on a Nephilim due of being part human, so they'll easily succumb to the likes of deadly spells, but it will not kill them as their grace will burn out any lasting effects. * Mortality: A Nephilim is part human and have human needs for food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves, but as they mature and live for a very long time, this will no longer be an issue for them. Magic/spells will have a greater effect on a Nephilim. Destroying Beings * Angels: While a Nephilim is stronger than their angelic parents, a Higher Angel like a Watcher or Seraphim can easily bring down a Nephilim sired by a Regular angel or below. Mostly a Nephilim despite being powerful than regular angels, they choose to run instead of fighting, which is the reason why they get easily killed for being afraid. A Nephilim sired by a Watcher, Seraphim or Archangel will be immensely powerful and no angel, not even an Archangel will be capable of overwhelming or kill them. * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can harm or kill any Nephilim, even an Arch-Nephilim. If she is a child, an Elioud, Rephaim or Arch-Nephilim can kill her. If she as a teen, only an Arch-Nephilim can overwhelm and kill her unless they are at full maturity, if not, she can equal a young Arch-Nephilim. Once she reaches at her adult state, she'll be ten times stronger than any Arch-Nephilim and can overwhelm or kill one. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy any Nephilim. An Elioud, Rephaim or Arch-Nephilim can moderately harm a Primordial Entity and hold their own for a short while. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: A Nephilim sired by a Emim or below is vulnerable to all angelic weapons. For a Elioud or Rephaim, it would require an angel sword, Seraph Blade or higher to kill them. For an Arch-Nephilim, it would take an Archangel Blade or their personal weaponry to kill them. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything except for an Arch-Nephilim as it will only severely harm them. * The Colt: The Colt will kill any Nephilim except for an Arch-Nephilim due of inheriting it's Archangel parent's immunity to this weapon. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species Category:Angels Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Nephilim Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Half-Human Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Fanon Characters